1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to medical forceps, in particular for arthroscopic application, wherein a fixed jaw element situated at the distal extremity of a shaft has cooperation with it a movable jaw element which is actuated via a rotary rod extending through the shaft and a gear within a proximal housing by means of operating handles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such forceps operated by means of operating handles for the purpose of excising tissue or the like are known, in which connection the procedure followed in an embodiment according to the German Utility Model No. 83 11 392 is such that the rigid branch of the operating handle is equipped with a guided toothed bar or rack which is coupled to the movable handle via a link. The rack is entrained by actuation of this handle and operates a proximal gear situated on the rotary rod, whereby the movable distal jaw element is operated for removal of tissue. Because of the exposed rack, soiling of the moving parts may occur and the functionality may be restricted thereby. In the case of other clippers or forceps, the disadvantage again arises that they require comparatively high production costs because of their structure.